Red Riding Hood
by Future Dictator Inc
Summary: A girl name Red didn't know what happen when a smoker drags her off the ferry but when a hunter attacks and causes them to both sink to into the water. Red didn't know why she saved the hunter either but now she is stuck with him.


Chapter 1: Stupid Dog

I had a normal...ish life for an average teenager in a small town in Delaware. I had a decent mount of friends, about two, had normal grades, mostly got B's and had normal family, both parents and two siblings. Yep normal.

Yay.

That was until we move down south, to Louisiana in a even smaller town near the swamp. My life still went on being normal. Even though I had no friends, I didn't really mind, at times and I still got the same grades as before. So yeah life was still the same for me even though we moved. The more I thought about it, I don't miss it. Not one bit. Even though the life I have now is quite dangerous but still it was improvement. Wow maybe I should start somewhere into this "fairy tale" which warning you now it's not filled with you pixies and trolls that you see in Harry Potter... wait Harry Potter didn't have pixies.. wait did it? Meh you get the point. So lets start somewhere:

Once a upon a time... okay sorry I can't start like that, I just can't. I'll just start from when a group of three survivors and I where going through the swamp. Not though the woods to grandma's house. Well sort of.

"BOOM!" Shouted a tall teen. "Head shot."

Pause, the guy who said just yelled a cheesy line is Jimmy. Jimmy, the biggest video game nerd I ever met and also the tallest 9th grader I ever met. Palest too but what do you expect from a guy who spends most of his time indoors? Jimmy was very enthusiastic guy when it comes to killing the infection or zombies. I have a feelings he just imagines this is just a video game... probably. His pale skin make his already bright green eyes brighter. Most of time his shaggy hair is in the way of eyes though. His Portal 2 t- shirt just shows how much he is into video games.

"Why do you have to say that every time?" Asked a very annoyed Miss Ravencruff.

Miss Ravencruff, my English teacher before the infection, was a little grouchy. Who also have a low tolerance for people, very low. She had dark brown eyes with light brown hair that was up in what used to be a elegant bun. Now it was messy and pieces of hair was falling out of place. Miss Ravencruff was always complaining about how her outfit was ruined because of the infected and the swamp. I don't know how she could worry about stupid heels, pencil skirt, blouse and blazer in the middle of the stupid fricking Apocalypse. She always states that she is 28 years old when her wrinkles on her face say otherwise.

"What it's my catch phrase." Jimmy huffed.

"It's a very idiotic catch phrase." Miss Ravencruff mumbled.

"You two stop arguing? I think I hear a hunter." Hissed Scott.

Scott also had somewhat expensive clothes but he doesn't make a big deal about them. Also he said that it was only $25. Scott had his black dress shirt with a very a tatter red tie that hung loosely around his neck along with black slacks and oxford shoes. His hair was basically bed head sandy blond, oh and dark blues eyes.

So that is the group I'm stuck with, can't really called them family. Only been with then for at least a week now.

I hear the hunter now, faint growling sounds in the background. Sounds like he... it... is coming from behind. We all turn around, which was bad idea, looking for the damn hunter but ends up with Jimmy being jumped by a Jokey.

"Holy Cross! It's humping me! It get it off!" He yelled as the jokey kept clawing and laughing manically like he was having the greatest time of his life. I quickly shot at it with my pistols, hoping that I don't accidentally shoot Jimmy.

Lucky me I didn't, it took most of my bullets but I killed the jokey. The jokey fell off him and hit the ground with a thump. Jimmy double over and panting heavily. Blood soaked into his hair, dripping down his face and thick cuts cover his head.

"Oh god." Miss Ravencruff said.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches," He paused, taking a very shaky breath. "No big deal."

"Fine then at least heal yourself." Miss Ravencruff growled as she threw a med kit at him.

Scott rolled his eyes at her and walked over to Jimmy to help him heal his wounds before moving on.

Miss Ravencruff had scowl on her face as we waited but when doesn't she have a scowl on her face. I shifted in place, growing impatience and more worried as we stood here. I looked over my shoulder, Scott was almost done with bandages around Jimmy's head.

My head snapped forward when I heard the sound of leaves crunching. I saw nothing in the darkness, a shiver went down my spine and I looked away. I swear I saw that hunter. I swear and I don't swear a lot. I wish they would hurry up and finish healing Jimmy. I hate the swamp now, I didn't mind it before but now it just annoying the heck out of me. I sighed loudly and took a quick glance, just in time too. Scott made sure the bandages were snug and we head off. We went though some houses and through the woods. I soon grew a fear of being followed but I think everyone was starting to feel like that. I hope.

I whirled around and saw nothing but I thought I heard choking. Like those green puff dudes, what where they called? Oh yeah smokers. I saw no puff cloud.

I shook it off and quickly caught up with my group.

"You seen paranoid." Miss Ravencruff huffed.

"Well I guess the zombie apocalypse can do that too you." I replied and kept my eyes open.

She shrug and shot a common near by. I was abut to take out two of them but then I heard that cough and the next moment I'm being dragged.

"Graahhh!" I yelped which was supposed to be a cry for help.

"Red!" I heard Scott shout.

Then I hear the beautiful sounds of a horde. Great.

They tried to help me before the smoker could fully drag me back to his hiding spot but the horde kept them busy. The smoker dragged me though a patch of thorn bushes that cut up my red trench coat up.

I hissed in pain and tried to brake free. I have no luck, let's just say that.

_BOOM!_

Wait, I lied.

Jimmy or someone took a lucky shot and shot the tongue that allowed me to be free from the smoker's clutches. I grasp and shot up from the ground to only trip on the tongue. I fell to ground, one of my pistols sliding away from me and the horde started surrounding me.

"WHY!" I yell and start to fire on the horde. I take about five down before something or I should say tongue comes back with revenge. This time it grabbed me around my foot and it dragged me under the horde.

I still hear the sound of gunshots in the background which is a lovely sound. At least I know that I might have chance to live. Might.

I mange to turn on my back to see the smoker. At first I thought it was just another survive but then there was the tongue and the coughing and the puff cloud.

Remembering that I still had one pistol I took aim to kill. Then I hear a shriek sound something landing hard on my chest. I grunted at the thing and then I felt it claws ripping into whatever it could.

"DUDE!"

_What? _

I couldn't think, did someone say dude or was I going nuts? Can't think about that now. Must. Think. Of. Something.

Wait.

Pistol.

Duh.

I slap the hunter across the face before he could do anymore damage. It only stuns him but it gives me time to kick him off. I scramble to my feet and particularly crawled run to the others.

"_Rrrrrrrrrrrr._" I heard behind. Frick. I'm screwed. AGAIN.

"Duck!"

_What?_

Oh wait, duck.

I did as what I was told and a bullet whizzed by my head and into the hunter. I heard it's death sound and let myself fall to ground.

"Red!" I see that my savior is Jimmy.

Thank you video games.

"Hey all you alright?" He asked as he lend me a hand out of the brushes.

"I think." I mange to say.

Once we where out, he check me over. The hunter only mange to shred my hoodie and only gave me three cuts. Smoker gave about five small scratches from dragging my butt though the bushes.

"Heh." Jimmy smirked.

"What?" I asked, annoyed little at his look.

"Good think you have about trillion layers of clothes." He said with a smirk.

I growled and rolled my eyes him. Scott chuckle and even Miss Ravencruff seemed amused.

"Well my layers of clothes saved my butt. And I get cold!" I said as I retrieved my lost pistol. "Oh and it's only a gray tank top, a white shirt, a black hoodie and a red trench coat. That's not a lot!" I added.

"Yeah, if you lived in Canada." Scott said.

I huffed and we continued down the path to what we all hope was rescue.

I sighed as I thought about the smoker, was it Jimmy that said dude? I hope or I'm going to go back to my hippie ways again. I already feel bad for shooting the commons. They seem like they are alive but just nuts. Oh and I have a sinking feeling that hunter wasn't dead. I can't shake the feeling though.

I hope I'm wrong.

Along the path was only few common which was easy to pick off. Jimmy killing most of them like usually. In our group I'm the one who kills the least of the common and special infected. There are many reason for this but one is that I'm still getting used to killing. This is the first time ever holding anything that could killed. No wait I lied, again. I hold knifes but for cooking and few times when I went archery with my old friend back in Delaware.

"I don't think the swamp people survived." Whisper Miss Ravencruff.

I looked around and saw that we came up to a opening near the river. There was a charger hung a lot like how Jesus would but minus the cross and the spikes.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Scott shiver at the charger. I frown at it and thought if the swamp people really didn't survive. There is evidence that they did but who knows.

"I don't think there is a way a cross." Jimmy comment.

I looked up saw that he might be right.

"What? There has to be a away a cross." Miss Ravencruff scowled. She walked ahead and started looking around for anyway across the river. Jimmy walked over to the edge of river and peered down in to the water.

"Be careful." Scott said to Jimmy.

"Why?" Jimmy asked, looking away from the water.

Scott pointed at a sign that said beware of alligators.

"Sweat, zombie gators." Jimmy said with a goofy smile.

Scott rolled him eyes at him and walked along the river. "Do you think if we find a boat then we could paddle across?" Miss Ravencruff asked.

"Well," I paused. "We could but then we waste time finding a boat and waste time paddling across the river."

"Well we already wasted time by coming here. So why not just keep moving forward?" Miss Ravencruff growled.

"Yeah but do you see any boats?" Scott asked.

"I see a ferry." Jimmy pointed out.

We all turned and look at where Jimmy was pointing at. There was a ferry across the river, I think it's mocking us.

"Look! There is the switch!" Miss Ravencruff said and ran over to the switch. She pulled the level and the ferry started to run slowly across the swamp river. It loudly and slowly crept across the river which alerted a horde. Crap.

"Shit." Scott mumbled and started to shoot the horde that came at us.

This was bad, no not bad, worse! Then any horde we came across so far. We came at us from all sides, I heard a boomer and quickly got rid of it before it came to close. It exploded blood everywhere and stun some of the infected near it.

"Shit!" I heard someone said.

"What?" Miss Ravencruff yelled.

"My gun! It's jam." Jimmy replied.

Great.

I didn't take a chance to look back, afraid that the infected will take advantage of the distraction. Scott, Miss Ravencruff and I watched Jimmy's back as he tried to fix his gun. The horde never letting up, I took a quick glance over my shoulder and saw that Jimmy finally fixed his gun and the ferry is half way across the river. I quickly focus my attention to the infected, I was missing to much and running out of ammo. Frick my life.

"Come on! The ferry is here!" Scott shouted.

I smacked a infected out of my way and followed Miss Ravencruff onto the ferry. I watch Jimmy throw a pipe thing that I had no idea why he did until I heard a beeping noise. I watched it sail over the horde, I notice a red light that blinked along with the beeping noise. The horde went to it like moths to a bug zapper. What the deuce?

Scott turn the lever that made the ferry go back as the horde was distracted by the blinking pipe... _BOOM!_ Oh it's a bomb, duh. Wow I feel stupid.

I watch the horde now become confetti for some sick party. The pipe bomb destory all of what was left of the horde.

Jimmy sighed out loud and relax against the railing. "That was a close one!" He said out loud.

"Yeah I would say." Growled Miss Ravencruff.

"Yep!" Jimmy said with a big grin. "Only one special infected too!"

That made us all paused and wonder why was that. Everyone else shrug it off but I had that sick feeling something bad was going to happen.

We where half away across the river when my sick feeling became a reality. I heard a cough and near that was the sound of smoker about to tongue one of us. We all looked forward thinking it would be waiting across the river but we where wrong. Oh so wrong. I felt the tongue grab me across my waist from behind and pulled me out of the ferry. I fell off the ferry before I could shout for help. I heard everyone shout and some gun shots but my luck does not end here folks.

Before I fell completely into the water I heard a hunter then heard a splash and felt something grabbed me. I thought at first it was one of the other survivors. Nope. It's the hunter.

It sunk us down into the water, to the bottom. I felt no pain but kept my eyes closed for fear that I might see my guts flying out of me. I still felt no pain but I could feel the hunter's claws clinging to me. So I decided to thrashed around since it was not going to rip me to pieces. I broke free from it's grasp and swam to the top. I could feel the hunter trying to grab me as I swam to the top but I kicked him off. I finally broke to the top of water, gasping for breath. I thrashing around for a bit trying to swim to the shore.

Something stop me though from swimming to the shore. I looked around and saw that the others weren't around. Great.

But something else stopped me. I looked to where I was before and saw bubbles still coming from the bottom. I tilt my head, expecting the hunter to brake the top and lunge at me. Still no hunter. I stared at that spot, waiting. I don't know but I did, just seeing if he or she was coming back up.

I sighed and will regret this later.

I took a big breath of air and dive back into the hunter. I swam towards the hunter, I could barely see under the water but I somehow mange to find the hunter. I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him back up with me.

Again we broke the top of water, both of us gasping for breath. I heard a whine from the hunter who lunge at me, clinging to me and whining and screaming. It didn't attack me, just clung and thrashing around in the water.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

I didn't know what I should do but I swam across the river with the hunter clinging and whining at me.

"Crap you!" I growled at it and dragged it's sorry butt out of the water. We both flopped onto the ground.

I rolled over on my back and panted, trying to catch my breath. I sighed out loud before I felt the hunter's arms around me.

"What?" I said and saw that the hunter was gasping for breath like I was, clinging onto me again. He nuzzled my neck, purring and whining or some kind of non human noise.

"Ummm... guessing you hate water." I mumble.

It nuzzle my neck and shook his head like a yes along with a growl.

_Hey guess been a long, very long while since I wrote something. So this story is based off a true event off f Left 4 Dead 2. I was on the ferry thing and we where half away across when a smoker grabs me and pulls me off the ferry BUT apparently there was a stinking hunter on the top of the ferry that no one notice and attack me as the smoker dragged me off. So I drowned along with the hunter. YIPPEY! So any whore, I hope you like the first chapter and if anyone likes it please review and let me know. I'm not going to continue this if no one likes it and it gathers dust on fanfic. So again thanks for __reading and does anyone want to be my beta reader? I been looking but can't find anyone. So if you would like just send me a message. That is all and I hope you enjoy my oh so many grammar mistakes and spellings. _


End file.
